


Personal Update

by artiowritestrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiowritestrash/pseuds/artiowritestrash
Summary: This isn't a fic. This is just a personal update about where I'm at and what's going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally am hiding in the bathroom at work writing/posting this. If it makes no sense, I'm sorry.

Hey guys,

I was debating if this was the best way to do this or not. I know not all of my readers follow my Twitter or Tumblr and I wanted to make sure this got to most if not all of you. 

This obviously isn't a fic so it won't stay up forever, but I just wanted to let you guys know what is going on. 

I'm probably going to be very scarce this month if not longer. My updated will be sporadic. As many of you know, I'm a full time college student. I also work full time too. So that's a lot in itself, but recently I've had even more piled onto that. 

I'm currently engaged to a really awesome guy that I love with all of my being. We're supposed to get married after my graduation this upcoming April. The reason we were doing this is because my father is super religious and also controlling, manipulative, and emotionally abusive. That being said, I can't live with him anymore. So, we were getting married so I could move out without it turning into a big thing. 

We still planned on doing a reception and other ceremony later on once we had the money saved. Originally it was planned for February 17th, 2023. Except, I cannot live in my current situation for that long because I fear what will happen to me if I do. So, that being said, we were going to do a courthouse wedding so I could move out and we could get our own place, move up the ceremony to maybe 2021 or 2022 depending on the circumstances, and everything would be good. 

Except it isn't good because my dad flew off the handle. He said some really terrible things, basically said I was going to fail and end up alone and in the gutter somewhere, and broke his promise of giving me money that he's been saving for me for when I graduated (not that I really care about this, but it would have been helpful seeing as it was over 10k). 

This all happened on 9/30. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do and what's happening. He threatened to fire both my fiance and I (we work for him), keep my car, and a number of other things. I'm in my last two semesters of school, I'm paying for this myself. I can't afford to lose my job. Neither can Michael if I plan to get out of there sooner rather than later. 

Right now, I'm trying to keep above water and balance everything. I'm sure you can see how updating is pretty difficult for me right now. I hope you guys can understand. 

I'll update as I can and be back soon, hopefully. 

I'm going to include my Ko-Fi link because people have told me to do so. I'm not expecting anything, but who knows. 

I love you guys so much and your support means the world to me. 

Sincerely, 

Artio 💜

ko-fi.com/artiowritestrash


	2. Update 11/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little update as things have changed a whole lot.

Hey guys. 

Long time no post?

Things have been... Crazy to say the least. I wanted to let people know how I was doing and what was going on. Some of the people within the fandom know, but I know not all of you speak to me on a daily basis. 

I am still kind of MIA. Work is hectic as per usual. I'm in the last three weeks of school and that means a ton of papers and finals due. I'm now planning a wedding? Which is a whole thing in itself. Let me be clear, the wedding thing isn't a bad thing and was in the works, but is happening sooner than we originally planned. 

I will try to be to the point in this. Since my last update a lot has happened. 

I made the decision to try to make it to graduation in April and move in with my fiancé once that came to pass. That is not happening now. In three weeks time, I'll be moving out of my dad's and in with my fiancé before the beginning of my final semester of college. 

There was another large blow up with my father where he all but told me to get out of the house. So for a while, I was trying to pack up my entire life between working 40 hours a week and taking 4 college classes. This was not an easy task to say the least. He finally calmed down enough and retracted his statement about throwing me out. Not before he made me feel like utter shit and said he was going to stop his chemotherapy treatments and let himself die. However, I don't have the energy to really unpack that emotional manipulation right now. So take that however you will. 

He has decided to give me $6000 for graduation and is signing over my car to me too. He's also not kicking me off of his medical insurance which is a blessing in itself because I have endometriosis and my specific birth control alone costs $200+ out of pocket. He has strangely come to terms with the fact that I am leaving? It is honestly mind boggling how it all turned out. 

That being said, my life is still fucking insane. I'm trying to focus on finishing out the semester strongly and getting moved. Once I do that, I feel that everything else will fall into place. 

I'm going to start posting again. I've written some, but it is slow going with all that I've been dealing with. Which, I'm sure you can imagine. I see myself being able to write again once I am moved out and settled? But I'm not making any promises. 

Despite everything, I'm okay. I've been speaking with my therapist about it all. I have a great support system in my fiancé and my mom has really stepped up. Things are okay. I'm okay. Just... Trying to keep it together for a month or so longer. 

I look forward to coming back and posting for you guys again. 

I just want to say that I appreciate all the support you guys are still giving me even though I'm not really present. It means the world. 

Anyway.... 

I'll be back soon.

I love you guys! 

Your favorite trash writing author,

Artio 💜


	3. Update #3: In which Artio tries to get her life together

First off, I'm posting this on my phone so please forgive any misspellings, weird formatting, or anything else. 

Second off, I've moved! This is the biggest change for me and it came about in a way that wasn't expected. I know in my last update I said that I was going to be moving before the beginning of the new semester. Well, right around Christmas we got news that my father's tumor hadn't been responding to chemo and with that new development we weren't sure what we would be doing or what our options were. At this point, he couldn't drive, he was on a ridiculous amount of pain killers, and he was just as abusive as ever. However, despite all of the shit he'd done, I couldn't just move out and leave him alone. 

So I made the decision to stay. I dropped pretty much all of my classes except for my internship and delayed my graduation. My fiancé ended up moving in with us in the beginning of January to help take care of him. We set up a surgery to remove the tumor. I got married on January 27th (not my actual wedding with the dress and vows and all of that. This was for legal purposes.) His surgery was scheduled to happen on January 28th. On that day we got the news that he had cancer all throughout his abdominal cavity. At least 24+ dime sized spots that they could see. The surgeon gave him a year to a year and a half to live. This wasn't what we were expecting to say the least. It was a shock and hard to wrap my head around. 

For the two weeks following that, he was amazing. He was kind and loving and caring. He seemed to value me for the first time in years. However, that only lasted for two weeks. The night he came home it all went to shit. He was worse than ever. Shortly after and many fights later, he effectively kicked me and Michael out. He gave us a week to find an apartment and get out of his house which has put us in a really hard financial situation. He's moved his ex fiancé into the house and she's taking care of him now and we barely speak. We moved out on February 15th and it's now the 12th of March. Almost a month being out of that incredibly abusive and toxic environment. 

Me and Michael are doing well, thankfully. We're adjusting, still planning the wedding, got a new puppy, and we're making a life together. I'm finishing my internship and will be graduating this summer once I finish my last two classes. We're getting married (for real) in September. Things are... Going okay, I think. For the first time in years, I'm in a safe place. I'm healing. Which, just to say that is insane to me. Believe me, I didn't know that I was scared of leaving my shoes out or a dish in the sink or a light on until I moved out and into a place with my husband. That's fucking crazy, to be scared of doing such little things because of the abuse you would get for it. I'm working through that stuff, though. Michael is amazingly patient, understanding, and kind. I'm lucky to have that and to be out. 

Now, if you've made it this far, fucking bless you. I'm sure it's a bit rambly in places and might not make the most sense. I'm not proof reading this either. Seriously, I'm sorry that you've suffered this long through this post. 

However, all of that being said, I'm writing again. Slowly and somewhat sporadically, but I'm actually working in chapters for my works. I'll try to start posting again and I won't promise an update schedule because my life isn't that organized yet, but you'll be reading my trash again soon. 

Thank you everyone who has continued to support me and speak to me and comment on my fics and read them even though I haven't posted in ages. Seriously, it means the world. I do still see your comments and kudos and it warms my heart. 

Alright, I'll stop talking now, but just know I love you all and I'll be writing again real soon 💜

Artio


End file.
